Put on your headphones
by Blissful Eclipze
Summary: My first story! yayyyyyy! lol its about a couple of teens who find themselves Wrapped up in an unknown demension where it's full of islands uncharted. As they try to find out what exactly the place is, the deeper they get wrapped in a loop where the past meets the present. Maybe its in the headphones...its still a work in progress! R&R! rated T for language and other things
1. SORRY! XD

Put on your headphones…

This is my first story. Sorry if it isn't very entertaining, still patching up things here and there. I DO own everything in this story except the people this story's characters are based off of. (Which means like it or not I can do whatever to them sorry people :D) Anyway, thanks for reading and Rand R PLEASE? Thanks!

The girl opened her eyes to the sudden noises her phone was giving off. She looked over at it and saw 5 text messages binging one by one. Rubbing her eyes roughly, she threw it at her side and sat up with a slight kink in her neck, wondering who the heck was texting her 2 o' clock in the morning…

Stretching, she checked her phone again and started flipping through her messages, finding it was more than one person texting her. "(Sigh)" she groaned deeply and clicked the first one which was symbolized with a small flor de leis. 'Reading: Hey Ivy, do you see what's happening outside? I'm really getting freaked out.' The girl frowned at the screen and checked the other four. 'Ixxie, it's like freaking apocalyptic right now! Answer your damn phone!' 'Hey Ivory, Are you getting this where you're at? Something freaky is going on over here.' 'Ixx, Pull out the weaponry and Medical kits it's getting freaky out here…' the last message had a small star symbol on it, confusing the girl. The same star was on her wallpaper background as well as the sticker on the back of the girl's phone. She clicked the text open, wondering if it was some type of trick.

"You've been warned… everything you sense, feel, and see is going to change. A deeper fate is coming forth…find who you are and change who you've been to be who you've been and find who you are…the time is ticking…"

The girl flinched and deleted the message. A small itch fidgeted on her face, as she got up to put on her glasses. What was everyone talking about? Was this some type of sick joke? She put the rimless thing on and looked in the mirror after flicking the light switch on. The light flickered in an odd noise and she looked up in irritation. 'Stupid Light…' She looked back at the mirror in slight shock and fear to what she noticed. Stretched from her eye down, a weird burnt orange marking slivered down her face. She yelped and scratched at it, the markings growing clearer on the girls face. Panicking, she ducked down in fear thinking she was seeing things. Just as she looked away, her small window busted open with a loud crash.

**Sorry it's so short! I promise to put in more later in my next update. I'm really pressed for time with this first one. -.- please forgive me and if you're really interested in what this is about PM me until I can do this right. Boooooo! ^^'''**


	2. Letting Go

Sorry for the first part! I promise to make chapters longer! For those who were wondering, yes I am in the story as well as fellow friends of mine (might just use the term 'Ixxie' so it doesn't feel odd to write Lol XD). I'm calling for a few new cast members though, if anyone is interested. (PM me:p)

Dark walks in=

Me: Luna-Chan! I know your reading this! Join me in the conversation!

-Audience stares blankly-

Me: 0.0 Ok! Fine…

-Back tracking a bit-

She looked back at the mirror in slight shock and fear to what she noticed. Stretched from her eye down, a weird burnt orange marking slivered down her face. She yelped and scratched at it, the markings growing clearer on the girls face. Panicking, she ducked down in fear thinking she was seeing things. Just as she looked away, her small window busted open with a loud crash…

A massive stone burst through the small window nearly hitting the girl when she ducked and turned to see what caused it. Surprised, she noticed one of her best friends staring right back at her, though she was hanging on to a large piece of rope and yelling at her. The other friend jumped in courageously, fighting the massive gusts that were blowing outside the house. The girl was slightly shorter than her and with medium length dark brown hair, same as the girl in the room.

"Ix, what the hell are you still doing in bed? Something freaky is going on outside! It's getting ridiculous!" The girl grabbed the closest things near her, which was a pair of sandals and her hood; which hung beside her bed. "Jewelz, what's going on?!" The short girl had already grabbed for the swinging rope outside and couldn't hear Ixxie's question. 'Woe…' As the girl looked outside; the sky was a dark and cloudy deep gray and the clouds swirling above. Gusty winds blew at the girl's long brown hair as she tried to fix it from tossing around her face. Cars, trucks, and trees were all reacting horribly to the weather as the girl reached for the rope.

After a few moments,(as well as dodging flying branches), she managed to finally grab a hold of the construction rope, and took a massive leap towards the nearby tree, thankful in her that it was sturdy enough to stay against the horrid winds. The rope swung to the tree, slamming the girl's side along with it and swayed cautiously. Ixxie tried to get a good look at her arm but she couldn't quite get a glance without fighting the swept away items from really hitting her. As she reached the bottom, she took a deep breath and managed to gain some relief from the ground being so close.

She heard a faint yell behind her, nearly inaudible against the now pouring rain that added to the trouble, and turned around. At the same time, a massive SUV was launched up into the crazy storm and thrown in her direction, just in time for the girl to notice, and she let herself drop, her vision suddenly go black.


	3. Don't believe everything you seehear

POYH3 Sooooo...yeah. Im willing to post more information to people if there's any questions on the story. Read and review and thanks for continuing. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post. I've been trying to put more into them. OH! P.S. I'm thinking about adding x-over characters from kingdom hearts. (I do own my own stuff but i do NOT own any kingdom hearts things,characters, etc. that belongs to it's rightful owners.) :3 enjoy!

Ivory's POV~ I woke up with a pounding headache. "W-where am i?" Looking around, the first thing I noticed was the scenery. "You're awake?..." A red haired man about my age, maayyybee older, walked in to the cold dark room. The only light coming in was the white window, and the small blue light on the drawer beside me, glowing faintly, the guy's hazel green eyes shimmering slightly. "U-uhm-" He raised his hand to stop me from talking, walking backwards slowly, and snapped his fingers. As I got up; skeptical of who in the world this guy was, I shrieked when I felt a pair of hands grab my mouth shut.  
Next thing i knew, sand was in my hair, my ripped up shirt and my soft khakis I went to bed with. The thing was, I wasn't in bed. I was on the beach in the daytime, coughing up whatever was in my lungs. My head still had that pounding feel to it, like someone strongly professional swung at my forehead, and my mind swirled as soon as I tried to sit up form the white sand. "Ivory! Oh my god, there you are." I wiped my face and gathered enough strength to get up (slowly) and face the voice calling out to me. It was Julie. "Jewelz?" Her slightly scratched face smiled in approval, the markings down the side of her face glistening a deep emerald green, freaking me out, a panicked gasp escaping my lips. "Hey, are you alright? You look a bit beat-up and bruised." I rolled my arms, feeling the soreness settle into my system. "Um...I think I'm o..k- Whats with the whole (points to my own markings on my face)" She blinked and looked stunned for a moment before answering. "Oh that.I have no idea. I actually freaked out when I first saw it and tried to scrub it off. Looks like you have one too, only yours is like a burnt gold color. Maybe Mike has one like it too. Hopefully, he should be around here too on this damn beach." The water swissed softly as if to acknowledge the two girl's conversation. I flinched at the boy's name. "Mikkkkkeeee...You mean,Asian Mike? No Way- I must be dreaming this crap." Jewelz laughed and shrugged her shoulders, smiling to my response. "Nooo...He was with us during the whole Dooms day thing that brought us here. The whole thing hit us in a flash...After I got down, I headed over to his car, which surprisingly, stayed down in all that gusty wind. I saw you heading down after me, so I wasn't really worried. But then, He shouted out over to you in a freaked out voice. I turned around and screamed for you to duck from that near by truck that flew up in your direction, running to get you out of the way.' I nodded for her to keep continuing,'The truck's back wheel hit you pretty hard before I could get to you. Heh, it was bad. Luckily, I grabbed you before things got heavy but there was a weird storm that picked us up. The Asian ran after us already cursing like crazy, and got picked up too. We tried to grab you and when I finally did, flashing lights threw off our vision. The winds picked us up higher, and Mike grabbed a hold of my arm grabbing the both of us, everything dimming to a quick black. It was CRAZY! It was both good and bad that you were knocked out cold." I huffed at the intensity of the moment, taking in what had gone on while I was knocked out. We both looked around at the area, quiet and flinching at the rustles of the bushes in the forest behind us while we faced the open ocean. "I can't believe this is happening...This-this whole thing is unreal. You sure this isn't a dream?" Jewelz looked at me with a knowing smirk. "Stop that. No this isn't, as freaky as it is." I returned the smile and looked away. The bushes across from where we were squatting started squirming, catching our attention. Jewelz got up quicker than i did, grabbing a tree stick in a defensive mode. "Who's there?" She moved torwards the location, cautiously. The bushes moved quicker and a tall guy walked out into the clearing. "Woe. It's just me Jewelz. It's about time I've found you two. It's been one heck of a morning for me." The boy was approx. 5'10 and completely covered from head to toe in dirt, his spiky black brown hair full of leaves. "Dude,Mike, you look like hell." The Boy looked at me strange, as if to be contemplating something before he moved forward torwards us. "Yeah,I dont think you would believe happened. In fact, you'd be questioning yourself. Especially you, Ivory." I looked up at him and felt a sense of anxiety radiate off the both of us, mine a lil less than his. He stared at me in a cautious expression, flinching everytime I tried to move. "What the hell man!Relax will you?" He grimaced. "You're the real thing...right?" i cocked my head up at him confused and frowned. "I'm me if that's what your asking...you alright?" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Fine...We need to get out of this place. As pretty as it is, it's proven to be pretty dangerous as well." Jewelz shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." As we started walking into the forest where the guy first came out of, something couldn't help to bother me about Mike. He was acting really strangely after we came here...But could I blame him?..Mike lingered behind me as Jewelz skimmed ahead, me stuck following her, and only to aware of him. His marks across his face were a Midnight Blue and in the shadow, made his hazel eyes glow. Of course, none of us knew what exactly happened to us but Julie's eyes surely didn't do that. I stopped in front of him, the guy hesitant behind me. "What's the problem?" I looked at him closely, both skeptical and fighting to keep the heat from rising into my face. "What's with your eyes? They aren't like mine and Jewelz's." He smiled in a awkward manner, staring back at me. "Is that what you're worried about? It must be a unique thing I have that Julie doesn't. You're eyes do too." I glowered at him, not really believing he was being truthful. Jewelz came back to the both of us asking what was the hold up. "Ivy thinks I'm some kind of fake." Jewelz looked at me with a mixed expression. "Hehe, why? There's no one here but the three of us." I frowned at her, her expression reading my own. "But no one memorizes you like she does." I flinced at the response, my face burning like a mad woman. That seemed to interest Mike more than please him like when I actually confessed. "whatever Ivory, you must've hit your head pretty hard when we got here." I stared at her with a pout the inner me fiendingly pissed off that they thought I was just making things up. Then, without realizing it, I noticed him sweating a bit. The first drop sliding slightly down the side of his face, close to his right eye. He was giving me a pleading look not to blow his cover. That's when I realized I had the wrong person. Suddenly, I reached out to him, out of blind instinct. Something told me I need to see for real. He rose an eyebrow at this, and grabbed my hand plainly as a response, a shock at the reaction of our skin images flashed fast paced across my eyes at a remarkable speed. All having to do with Mike, but some had us girls in it. Before it quickly past, I saw someone attack me from behind; my reaction letting go and backing up. "W-wait!" I bumped into something sharp, and let out a high gasp before screaming in agony. The girl behind me who I thought was my best friend happened to be something else entirely! She was extremely pale and her markings evaporated, her eyes demonic and the thing that happened to be behind me was a sythe-like staff, stabbing deep into my lower back but not deep enough where it sliced through. Mike pulled me quickly to him before the monster got another swing. The only thing I heard him say before I close my eyes tightly, clutching his ruined shirt was ' Anywhere but here' I huffed in a freak of tears as he dodged the swings with his arms around my back and all I could think of was his words. 'ANYWHEREBUTHEREANYWHEREBUTHE REANYWHEREBUTHERE (GASP) SOMEWHERE SAFE!' The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to hear the guy's thumping heart battering against his chest, and it was dark out. After gathering courage to let go, my hands shaking horribly, I coughed and looked at him. "M-Mike?" He was also very shaken, but he responded. "Uhhh...W-where are we? We seem to be back on the shoreline." He let go of my back, cautious of the gash on my lower back. I backed up before falling into a sit on the sand and noticed he too got pretty hurt. "Oh geez, Dude! your arm is bleeding!" He looked down at it in a slight awe. "Oh, aw crap." I was surprised he managed to take it so well. His upper arm to his shoulder blade had been sliced pretty deep enough to leave a menacing scar. But he managed to take it like an every day thing. I got up but he instantly got pissed off and told me to sit back down, that my wound seemed worse. I grimaced but obeyed the outburst, thinking I felt the ache but if it was more worse than his injury, I must be in some heavy shock. He took off his over shirt and ripped a long strip off it. I flinched when he walked over so coolly. "W-What are you-!" He smacked my head and wrapped up my waist a bit, before i smacked his own hands away. "Dude! I-I can do that on my own!" He stopped and sat looking at me in the dark, the moon in it's 3/4 manner. I blushed a light shade in irritation. "s-sorry... Thanks." He smirked and ripped another strip. "Help me with mine?" I sighed and turned to him, thinking of names of cars just so my head could stay out the gutter. I wrapped his shoulder briskly and turned away almost hyperventilating. I felt a poof of sand behind me, noticing he got up. "We have to at least make a small camp. Island or not, It's starting to get a bit chilly, even for me." I looked up at his cat-like shining eyes and got up myself. "Firewood?" He nodded silently. "I'll try to find anything we could camp on. Don't go too far, you hear me?" I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "Ok,Ok. Don't nag me, I'm a big girl who can tie her shoes, (laugh)" He pouted. " seriously, we dont know what the hell is out there and Julie's still missing! this is a bad time to joke." I agreed silently, drooping my shoulders. "Meet you here in ten?" He fidgeted but nodded. And like that we were off but only for a short while. I was gathering up large pieces of dead dry wood when I tripped on something soft. I fell with a 'oof' groaning and looking down at what I managed to fall over. As if to be EXTREMELY convinent(?) I tripped on a large cover. like one of those you get to cover boats with. I laughed and got up, dusting myself off. I picked it up and walked back to the rondevue(?) point calling the guy back to see what I found. Deep inside, I couldn't help but to wonder where Jewelz was. Or if she was even alive, since we managed to find a scary decoy that was the spitting image or her. Maybe this was what McCool was talking about...


End file.
